


Scars and Bruises

by Waya_Rainwater_1



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam is afraid, Confessions, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Ronan Lynch Being an Asshole, nervous Adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1
Summary: in which Blue has a pool and invites Adam, Ronan, Gansey, Henry, and Noah over for a swim. Adam agrees to the invite only because Blue threatened him but he wont take off his thin jacket or sweats. Adam has swim trunks on under the sweats but he doesn't want to risk letting his friends see him with scars and bruises covering his entire body.





	1. Chapter 1

Adam was heading over to 300 Fox Way. Blue had commanded him to get over there in swim trunks, or she was going to run him through with her pink switchblade knife.

He had no doubt she would do it to, but just to be on the safe side he got into his swim suit and headed over. He had also put a jacket on and sweatpants before heading out because he didn't want his friends to see all of the scars and bruises that cascaded over the whole of his body except his head (he kept that part hidden behind makeup).

Adam had just pulled into the driveway and after parking it and making sure it was on parking brake he turned off the car and got out shutting the door behind him. 

"Adam, hurry up! everyone is in the pool!" Gansey said from the front door, waving him over excitedly. 

Adam obliged and jogged over to him. 

As they went through the house and out the back door to the pool Gansey kept looking over Adam critically. "Jane is going to have your head for not wearing swim trunks, Adam" Gansey informed him shaking his head. Adam chuckled. "well she already has threatened to run me through with her switchblade if I didn't wear swim trunks, so I wouldn't be surprised and for your information I am wearing swim trunks" Adam said and pulled his sweatpants down just enough for Gansey to see that he was in fact wearing swimming trunks. 

Then he pulled them back up again. “Parrish, are you fucking insane? It’s fucking hot as hell out here and you’re wearing a damn jacket and sweatpants!” Ronan called him out on that fact. 

 

“Adam Parrish! I told you to wear a swim suit!” Blue said angrily. 

“He is wearing a swimming suit, Jane. he’s just got it on under his sweatpants.” Gansey said. Talk about being saved by the Bell, but instead of it being a bell it’s Gansey. “Oh, well take off the jacket and sweats and get in here!” Henry said motioning to the pool they were currently residing in. Adam shook his head no and Blue scowled at him.

“Adam parrish you are not getting in this pool with those on” Blue pointed out to him.

Adam wasn’t going to get in the pool no matter what but instead of making Blue even more angrier he was going to put some makeup on his bruises first. “Alright just let me run to my car real quick. I have to get something then I’ll be back.” Adam informed and they all nodded except for Ronan who looked at him suspiciously. 

He jogged to his car and got the bag of waterproof foundation and blush then ran inside to the bathroom. After he shut the bathroom door he peeled off his jacket and started to work. But he only got halfway done when someone knocked lightly on the door. “Adam? Are you okay in there? To I need to drive you home?” Maura Sargent asked and Adam panicked, he still needed to get his back. He opened the door a crack. “Mrs. Sargent… if I tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone?” Adam asked her and she looked confused for a second then concerned. “Adam, I can’t promise you I’ll keep whatever you’re hiding a secret but I won’t tell anyone unless they ask” she said. Adam sighed and opened the door all the way revealing his scarred and bruised torso and arms. Maura gasped when she saw him. “Adam, who did this to you?” she asked with worry filling her voice. Adam looked to the floor. He had been so afraid someone  would find out about his dad beating him that he never actually thought someone would worry about him. “It was your father wasn’t it?” she asked with her voice filling with rage.  She grabbed his hand and took him into the kitchen where she sat him down by the counter. Maura started to rifle through healing herbs when someone walked through the backdoor that was in the hallway next to the kitchen. Noah walked into the kitchen and his eyes widened at the sight of Adam. “Oh My God!” he screamed. Adam wanted to make a run for it because he knew that after that outburst everyone would come running into the house. “Noah! Shhh! Please don’t tell anyone!” Adam pleaded but it was too late. Noah had burst out the door into the backyard. Adam covered his face with his hands while Maura wiped off the makeup he put on. 

He heard a commotion outside then everyone burst through the door and stopped in their tracks. They all stared at him with wide eyes. Adam got up quickly and grabbed his jacket then put it on but Ronan stopped him. “Parrish, have you been getting into fights? Do I need to teach someone a lesson?” he asked, squinting his eyes at Adam. Adam panicked, he didn’t want anyone else to get hurt. 

Suddenly someone pounded on the front door. “I’ll get it!” Adam said and quickly ran to the door, but once he opened it he panicked even more. There on the front porch stood his father, Robert Parrish, with the most menacing look on his face he had ever known.

“What are you doing here? I never said you could go boy!” he said angrily with an empty beer bottle in hand. Adam winced at his father’s harsh words. Maura came to the door and tried to pull Adam back as if she knew what was about to happen but Robert pulled him out the door by his arm and threw him to the ground. “You think you can disobey me just because you go to that fancy-ass school? I feed you, clothe you and I keep a roof over your head! When you live under your own roof you can make your own rules but under my roof you follow my rules!” Robert said and kicked him in the side. Adam tried hard not to wince in pain but it was kind of hard when Robert was wearing steel-toed boots. “Who the hell do you think you’re tryin’ t’impress boy!?” Robert asked, venom in his voice. 

Everyone was standing in the doorway with wide eyes and their jaws dropped. Ronan had a murderous look on his face, Gansey and Noah had a look of fear, and Blue and Henry were fuming with rage. Maura was nowhere to be found but then all of the sudden a gunshot sounded throughout the yard. Robert looked around and when Adam saw who had the gun all he could think was, oh god please no. Maura Sargent stood at the side of the house with a shotgun in hand and an angry, rage filled look on her face. “Enough, Mr. Parrish! You are trespassing on my property and I will not have you treating him like this!” Maura said and walked closer to him. 

“Mrs. Sargent, please don’t make this worse. Dad I’ll go with you only if you don’t hurt them. Blue asked me to come over and I didn’t want to say no because I wanted to be here, but I won’t disobey you ever again, just please don’t hurt them!” Adam pleaded getting to his knees. 

“Did I say you could get up boy!?” Robert asked and slammed the beer bottle down on his head. Adam fell to the ground. Adam felt blood on his head, he wanted to stay down but he knew if he did then his father would hurt his friends and Maura, the only thing he had close enough to a caring and loving mother. Adam struggled to get up and when he did he saw Robert Parrish walking menacingly to his friends. 

Adam saw a thick branch lying on the ground and he did the only thing he could do to protect his friends. He picked up the branch, limped to Robert and whacked him over the head. Robert fell to the ground in a confused slump. Adam dropped the branch and stumbled over his father’s unconscious body. Everyone looked at Adam in surprise. “Just so you know… I still hate violence” he said out of breath then blacked out.

 


	2. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam wakes up in the hospital and his friends are at his side. the only thing going through his mind is, 'am I going back to him?' Adam saw the look of caring and love and worry on his friends faces, Adam smiled. 'no, never again.' 
> 
> in which his great grandmother visits him in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this chapter. I'm planning to write more chapters and hopefully even more fanfics!

Adam woke up in the hospital. Everything was fuzzy for a minute but when it evened out he saw that Ronan was by his side asleep, and the rest of his friends were passed out on the other side of his bed. Adam smiled, then he realized that he needed to go to the bathroom. He pressed the nurse button and a few seconds later a nurse came in and gave him a kind smile. Adam put a finger to his lips and pointed to his sleeping friends. She nodded in understanding. “How are you doing, Adam?” she whispered. “My head hurts and… I need to use the bathroom” he whispered back she nodded again and helped him out of the bed after giving him some pain meds. “Can you make your way to the bathroom or do you need help walking?” she whisper/asked. “No, I can walk” he answered and the nurse nodded and walked out as he made his way to the bathroom. 

When he came out his friends were still asleep but then again he’d only been a minute. He started to walk back to the bed but he stubbed his toe on one of the chairs and let out a painful yelp then cursed under his breath. Ronan startled awake and looked at the bed but when he got up the chair pushed back into Adam’s legs. “Ow, shit Lynch! I already stubbed my toe!” he whisper/shouted.  Ronan whipped around to see Adam. 

“Shit Parrish, can’t you rest a minute rather than giving me a fucking heart attack?” Ronan almost shouted.

Adam smiled and chuckled. “Well if you let me sit down maybe I will” he answered still smiling and Ronan moved out of the way so Adam could sit down.

“How’s your head?” Ronan asked sitting back down in the chair. “It hurts but the nurse came in and gave me some pain meds so the pain is going down a bit" he said trying to suppress his accent.

Ronan nodded. 

Henry woke up a few seconds later. “Adam, you’re awake!” he cried gleefully and ran over to give Adam a bone crushing hug. “Ow, my ribs Henry.” Adam winced and Henry quickly pulled away. 

Everyone was awake now after Henry’s outburst and they sat at Adam’s side. Adam had one thought going through his head as they all sat at his side. His thought was, am I going back to him? Adam saw the looks of caring, love and worry on his friends faces, Adam smiled. no, never again. 

A few hours later the doctor came in and told him that he could go home tomorrow. Maura insisted he stay at 300 Fox Way and Gansey argued that he should stay at Monmouth so his mother and father wouldn’t find him. After a few more minutes of arguing they finally came to an agreement that Adam would stay at Monmouth. Adam was laughing after that and so was Noah. his friends looked at them, confused. “Why are you two laughing? Nothing was funny about that argument” Gansey said still confused. “Sorry, Gansey but you’re completely wrong. Everything was funny about that argument. Firstly, you guys fought like a married couple and secondly, both of your faces were like tomatoes.” he said after he stopped laughing. Gansey looked at Maura and Maura looked at Gansey, they both looked pale. Then a woman came into the room. She looked older than Maura and older than the doctor but then again the doctor looked only a year older than Maura. “Can Adam and I have the room please? I need to speak with him alone.” she said with a stern tone in her voice that Adam found familiar, then he recognized it. This woman that was standing in front of them… was his great grandmother. Everyone looked at him. “Everyone go out into the hall please” he asked still smiling. His friends obliged and  walked out to the hall but not before Ronan glared at Adam’s grandmother. After everyone was in the hallway except for Adam and his grandmother she smiled at him. She walked over and gave him a hug. “How’s my little scientist doing, milaya?” she asked him with a warm smile. “I’m fine  babushka . Nothing a little medicine and rest can’t fix.” he said smiling at her. 

 

_ (Flashback) _

 

It was the middle of winter in small Henrietta, Virginia and Adam was seven years old. Robert Parrish had thrown little Adam out into the snow because he didn’t get his chores done fast enough. Adam didn’t have a coat on so he was freezing his butt off. He walked away from the house in search of some warmth but when he got to the other side of town he collapsed into a frozen heap on the ground in front of a house. “Adam? Oh my god sweetheart why are you out here? It’s freezing!” his Great Grandmother said to him when she arrived at his side a few moments later. “I d-didn’t get my ch-chores done fast enough so D-daddy put me out here for p-punishment” little Adam said shaking. 

“Oh my god! I did not raise his father to raise him this way. Come on sweetie, let’s get you warm” she said with a kind tone in her voice and picked the small shivering boy up. 

A few minutes later they were in her house and Adam was draped in a soft heavy blanket and given hot sweet tea. Adam had heard stories of his grandmother but only from people he was near. They said that she was part Russian and part american, they said she was a stern stubborn old woman, they said she was always grumpy and mean, but Adam thought she was the kindest woman he had ever met. “Now  milaya, what exactly did Dyavol do?” she asked and Adam figured that Dyavol was his father and milaya was himself. “I was trying really hard to get the garage cleaned super fast but I wasn’t fast enough. Daddy said I had at least fifteen minutes to clean it but once the fifteen minutes were up I was only halfway done, so as punishment he threw me out of the house and said that the cold would teach me a lesson” Adam explained with tears threatening to show. “Milaya your father should have given you more time, that or he shouldn’t have made you clean the garage in the first place. You are much too young milaya. You should be able to play instead of doing hard labor.”she said kindly and ruffled his hair. “Grandma, what does milaya and Dyavol mean?” he asked, his voice filled with curiosity.

The woman laughed. “Milaya means sweetie and Dyavol mean devil” she answered with another warm smile. “Grandma, can you teach me Russian?” he asked her feeling excited.

“Ah my malen'kaya vozlyublennaya, of course I can but you already know it. you have Russian in your blood, you already know the language but I can’t expect you to remember it from whenever I sang you your special lullaby when you were just a small little babe.”she said still smiling 

“Grandma can you sing me my special song?” he asked wanting to hear it. 

“Of course milaya.” then she began to sing a sweet soft lullaby. 

“milyy malen'kiy mal'chik, ty nikogda ne odin. 

kogda vy neschastlivy, prosto pozvonite mne, i ya budu ryadom s vami. 

kogda vam nuzhno obnyat' ili kogo-to, chtoby vesti vas domoy. 

YA vsegda budu zdes' s rasprostertymi ob"yatiyami, i togda vy uvidite, kak sil'no vas lyubyat. milyy malen'kiy mal'chik, ya vsegda budu lyubit' tebya i pomnyu, chto ty vsegda budesh' moim yedinstvennym solntsem. 

tot, kotoryy delayet menya schastlivym.

vy zastavlyayete menya chuvstvovat' sebya schastlivym moyego milogo malen'kogo mal'chika, i vy ne zabyvayete, chto ya vsegda budu. lyublyu. Vy!” she sang. Adam smiled and gave her a hug, he knew all of the words by heart, he could remember them from all the times his grandmother had visited him. 

_ sweet little boy, you are never alone.  _

_ when you are unhappy just call for me and I will be by your side.  _

_ when you need a hug or someone to guide you home.  _

_ I will always be here with open arms and then you'll see how much you are loved.  _

_ sweet little boy, I will always love you and remember that you will always be my only sunshine.  _

_ the one that makes me happy.  _

_ you make me feel happy my sweet little boy and don't you forget that I. will always. love. you!  _

_ (End of Flashback) _

“Guess what I brought milaya” she asked him

“Is it your famous cookies, Babushka?” he answered smiling. 

“How did you know, Milaya?” she asked and produced a container of homemade chocolate chip and fudge cookies from her carry-on bag. 

“Just call it a hunch” he said smiling. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian translations:
> 
> Dyavol= devil  
> milaya= sweetie  
> 


End file.
